Broken Beyond Repair
by pogoprincess
Summary: Arianna has a bad past. She is broken because of it. She hides her pain with a smile, but not everyone is fooled. Fred Weasley saw the pain behind her smile. He is determined to save her, but will she let him? Can she open up to the one person who wants to help? Or will she continue to suffer in silence and be forever broken beyond repair? Rated T for swearing and abuse. Fred/OC


Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

…..

_I still fall on my face sometimes_  
_And I can't colour inside the lines_  
_'Cause I'm perfectly incomplete_  
_I'm still working on my masterpiece_

_~Masterpiece by Jessie J._

….

I heard glass break from downstairs. I flinched and I heard footsteps coming towards my room. I quickly ran into my closet and waited.

"Where the hell are you bitch?" I heard my adoptive father scream as he walked into my bedroom. "You can't hide!"

My closet door was thrown open and I screamed as my father grabbed my hair and dragged me out of the closet.

"Please stop!" I screamed as I tried to get out of his grip.

"You are a stupid bitch!" He yelled. I struggled against his grip before he threw me to the ground. "GET ME ANOTHER BEER!"

"NO!" I yelled. "Get your own beer! I am a child not a slave!"

My adoptive father raised his fist and punched me in the face, knocking me out immediately.

…..

I woke up to see that I was in some sort of hospital. I sat up right as the door opened and in walked in a man who looked to be almost a hundred.

"Where am I?" I asked. "Who are you?"

"My name is Albus Dumbledore," The man said. "You, Arianna, are at St. Mungo's hospital."

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I know your name because you are special," Dumbledore said. "I have something for you."

He reached in the robe and pulled out a letter before handing it to me. I opened it and read it. It read:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwamp, International Confed. Of Wizards)**

**Dear Miss Black,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on 1 September. We await you owl by no later than 31 July.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minevra McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

**I flipped to the other page and read the thing that it said I needed.**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM**

**First-year students will require:**

**1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

**2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**

**COURSE BOOKS**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)**

**by Miranda Goshawk**

**A History of Magic**

**by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magical Theory**

**by Adalbert Waffling**

**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration**

**by Emeric Switch**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**

**by Phyllida Spore**

**Magical Drafts and Potions**

**by Arsenius Jigger**

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**

**by Newt Scamander**

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection**

**by Quentin Trimble**

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

**1 set glass or crystal phials**

**1 telescope**

**1 set brass scales**

**Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS**

**ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus**

**Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions**

"I'm-I am a witch?" I asked as I looked at the elderly man who was smiling softly at me.

"Yes Miss Black," Dumbledore said. "Now once the nurses let you go, I can have someone take you to get your stuff."

"Do I have to go back?" I whispered.

"Back to you adoptive father?" Dumbledore asked. "No actually I have a man who agreed to take you in. If you want to meet him, I will bring him in?"

I looked down at my hands.

"Don't worry Arianna," Dumbledore said. "He is nothing like your adoptive father."

"W-what is his name?" I asked.

"His name is Remus Lupin," Dumbledore said as he stood. "I will bring him in."

I nodded as Dumbledore walked out of the room. I looked around and I realized that this was not a regular hospital.

The door opened and a man with scars on his face walked into the room.

"Hello Arianna," The man smiled. "I am Remus Lupin. I am your new guardian."

"Hi," I whispered. "When can I get out of here?

"The nurses said that you could leave soon," Remus said as he sat next to my bed. "Arianna I want you to know that I will make sure you won't get hurt again. I promised your father that I would protect you and I failed him, but now I will make it right again."

"M-m-my father?" I asked.

"Yeah I knew your mother and your father," Remus said. "I was best friends with both of them."

"What happened to them?" I asked.

"That is another story for another time," Remus said. "Now get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow."

…..

I had changed into a new outfit and walked out of the bathroom to see Remus waiting for me.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we left the hospital.

"We are going to take you to buy all of your school supplies," Remus said.

"I don't have any money to pay for the stuff," I said.

"I am paying for it," Remus smiled. "Now take my hand."

I grabbed his hand and then it felt like I was being sucked into the air. We landed outside, what looks like a rundown building.

"What is this place?" I asked. "And what was that?"

"We disapparated and Arianna welcome to the Leaky Cauldron," Remus said as he opened the door. We stepped into the pub and it was full of people. I followed Remus to a wall and he pulled out his wand and tapped the bricks.

They opened up to reveal what looked like a shopping square.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley Arianna," Remus smiled. "This is where we will get you all the things you need for Hogwarts."

_'I am not dreaming,'_ I thought. _'I really am a witch.'_

….

**A/N**

**Review and let me know what you think! Check out the outfit for this story. Link is on my profile!**


End file.
